It's more than life It's you
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: Max isn't accepting Fang's comforting, and he fears she's mad, or something like that. Soon he figures it out, and tries to fix everything. One shot. I forgot in there, I don't own Max Ride.


**I got this whole song narration idea from Strawberry Shortcake123, and I loved it. **

**So, I decided to try one. **

**Its a song called "Do I" by Luke Bryan. **

**I don't know what else to put here. **

**It's a oneshot(: **

**

* * *

**

_Baby, what are we becoming?  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions every day  
I could lean in to hold you  
Or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
_

I leaned in to hug Max, her eyes full of tears.

She had just killed the Director, and she was no killer. It was an accident, of course, but she still did it. "Max, calm down," I pleaded. To see her in this much pain… It wasn't normal. Not even when her mother was kidnapped was she this mad at herself. And this was someone who was trying to kill her.

I leaned my head in to kiss her gently when she pulled away, like she had the past few times. I wasn't sure what was going on, but then she ran, and my heart felt like … I don't know. Like she had taken a hold of it, and was running far away, but she was only stretching it.

Sooner or later she might break it.

_What happened to that girl I used to know?  
I just want us back to the way we were before,_

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?  
Do I have your love? Am I'm still enough?  
Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby. _

I felt like I was losing her.

It wasn't just since she had killed the crazed murderer, either. Ever since she turned eighteen(well, we think, at least), she had been scared of me, it seemed, and I was going to break down, soon enough.

Now she was across the room, staring at the wall. I didn't even try to go over to comfort her, she'd only push me away, again. Angel had been keeping a close eye on her lately, and it was making me nervous. Angel could read minds, and so this meant she knew what Max was thinking. But she hadn't told me anything when I'd tried to ask about her.

"Fang, give her time," She told me, looking me in the eye, though I stood at least two feet over her. "A lot is going on, and she just needs a little bit of time. She hasn't thought anything about hating you, she's just scared." _  
_  
_Do I give you everything that that you ever wanted?  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?  
Baby, do I?_

I looked at Angel again, her eyes looking at me defiantly. I had been thinking about how much I had hated Angel for not telling me what was going on, and she obviously hadn't liked them.

All I wanted to know was _what_ Max was scared of. Was she scared of me? Was she scared of what would happen now that she was almost done saving the world? Scared now that we were done zoos would try and turn us into exhibits?

I was so confused it was becoming hard to think straight.

All I wanted was Max in my arms like she used to be. She was my life, and I hated not holding her now through whatever she was going through.

_Fang!_ I heard Angel in my head. _Shut. Up. She'll be okay. I think. She's not falling in love with Gazzy or Iggy or anything, so you're still good._

I sighed. Having an eleven year old mind reader listening to your every thought kinda screwed you over.

_Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving?  
Baby, those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
But now I'm second guessing everything I see!_

Two hours into her staring at the wall I finally decided she needed food. I grabbed some Coke and chicken, heading over to her bed. When I sat down she looked over at me, grimacing while attempting to smile.

What was happening to my Max? What was wrong?

"Max, listen, I can't take it anymore." I admitted, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Whats wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's nothing, Fang," she said taking a bite of the chicken while I opened the pop bottle for her. "Just life." She finally said, but I knew it was _more_ than life.

_You're right, Fang,_ Angel sent me. _It is more than life. _

I sent her a confused look and she shook her head.

_It's _you, _Fang. _

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?  
Do I have your love? Am I'm still enough?  
Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby  
Give you everything that that you ever wanted?  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_

My breath stuck in my chest as I digested what Angel just told me, and I was pretty sure if I didn't die right this second from my heart malfunctioning, I would soon from lack of oxygen. I knew that without her love I was literally dead. Because since I was able to think straight, she was there. She was _always_ there, even when she was mad.

After I had left her so many years ago, all because of a stupid argument… She had forgiven me with such ease that he was horrified at myself. She had been a mess when we reunited. Okay, not a mess… But since that trip she had been by my side, every second, and vice versa.

Now we were getting rid of all of that. She was falling… out of love with me and I was just falling deeper and deeper with every thought.

Everytime we touched my mind went clear of everything. Except me and her. Like now. Actually, my mind was usually only me and her. But it was all pointless now, wasn't it?

It was.

_Baby, do I still give you what you need?  
Still take your breath away?  
Light up the spark way down deep?  
Baby, do I?_

_Stop being such a baby, Fang_. Angel told me, her face serious from across the room.

My eyes were fogging up, and I still hadn't taken a breath, and honestly, I was ready for my brain to suffer from no oxygen.

_You are her life, Fang. And more_, Angel told me, again. _She loves you, and she's scared you're falling out of love with her. Give her a break and check in on how you've acted around her._

I thought. So, what had I done wrong? I wanted to get everything straight before I told her how wrong she was.

Wait, here was one thing.

Max was an open book to me. I _always_ knew what was going on. But, this past while, I had no idea. I was too worried about what would happen to us in the future to notice what she was thinking. I stared at her face, determined to prove her wrong.

_Fang, theres one more thing._ Angel thought, sending it to me with no problem.

_Yeah? _I thought snidely, _What would that be?_

_You said you missed Doctor Stupendous, and she didn't know you meant the old one. Meaning, the one who wasn't obsessed. I _still _ can't believe you said that to her face, Fang! What were you _thinking_?! _

I cringed, remembering the obvious pain on Max's face when I had done this. I hadn't reassured her or anything.

_Whoa! Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?  
Do I have your love? Am I'm still enough?  
Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby._

I looked Max in the eye, thanking Angel with all my heart mentally.

"Max," I whispered, and I saw a tear creeping down her cheek. "_Maximum_," I repeated, grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away but I held on tight.

"What, Fang?" She asked. She didn't sound rude or mean, only tired and exhausted. I looked at her, I swear if you tell anyone, but I actually felt a tear creeping down my cheek for being so _incredibly_ stupid.

"I love you," I murmured, for the first time in so, so long.

That was another thing. Thinking about it, I realized I hadn't said anything like I love you since before I'd talked about Brigid. That was at least two months ago. What was wrong with me?

"Sure," she murmured, and she looked at me, then away, then back. "Fang?" She whispered, then wiped my cheek with her thumb. She felt the water and stared at her thumb in astonishment, then at my face, and repeated that a few times. "Fang…" Her voice shook as I saw another tear spill over her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and I felt another tear on my cheek. This was the first time we weren't fighting in two or three, maybe even four months. "I'm sorry I was stupid, and idiotic and scared, and because of that even more stupid, and I was mean and horrible, and—"

She put her hand on my mouth and I stuck my tongue out, touching her hand with it to make her let me talk again. She pulled away wiping on my shirt yelling, "Eww! _Faaaang_!" And I smirked.

"And I'm sorry." I finished. Then I leaned down, very slowly, to kiss her. And this time, she didn't pull away.

_Give you everything that that you ever wanted?  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?  
Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I?_

Max's eyes widened as we flew towards the desert. She hadn't seen this place in as long as I had, and I wasn't sure how long ago that was.

I tucked my wings in just a little bit to lose altitude, and I found what I was looking for. The cave where we'd shared our first real kiss. Her mouth dropped as she realized where we were, and she landed next to me. I took a few steps towards the wall we sat against when I had kissed her, and sat down. Then I patted the spot next to me. "Sit," I smiled, and she smiled back, sitting down.

"I hope you didn't bring me here hoping I'd run away, again." She laughed, and I joined in.

"Nahh, I might have to kill myself if we were ever separated again…" I murmured and pulled her in a hug as she sat down. "But I did bring you here for a little sentimental value." I chuckled, and her mouth opened, some, like she knew what was about to happen.

"Fang…" She murmured as I shifted so I was kneeling in front of her. "What are you… Fang." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

I pulled out a ring from my black jeans and looked at her. "So?" I asked, unable to say the words, _Will you marry me_? Out loud. "Whadd'ya say? It's been over three or four years." I smiled as she put her hand up to her throat.

"Fang?" She repeated my name, again. "If you don't want me to go running off, hold me down. Now." She said, and smirking, I sat back down and pulled her on to my lap, wrapping my arms around her. Tight.

"I love you." She told me, and I looked at her. Did she mean yes?

"Does that mean 'Sure what the hay?'?" I asked her, confused.

She looked at me and smiled. "Nope." And she kissed me. "It means yes, you freakin' idiot."

_Baby, do I?_

_

* * *

_

**So it's not the best freakin' thing ever, and I don't love it a whole lot, but it's decent. **

**Reviews would be awesome.  
**


End file.
